


Bound back together (how to start a relationship over a stuffed animal and a book)

by JuliaCorvia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, but now its childhood nostalgia mixed with a crush, childhood friends nostalgia, otabin, these two are so awkward but its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Willow stumbles upon the perfect gift for Amity that reminds her of their past together.Amity stumbles her way through several panics in rapid succession around her crush.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Willow Park
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Bound back together (how to start a relationship over a stuffed animal and a book)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinxly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxly/gifts).



> hello all! this one shot was inspired by Prinxly's fantastic art that they did of Willow and Amity reading Otabin together as kids.   
> I just had to write a one shot based on their art, their profiles linked here:  
> https://www.instagram.com/prinxlyart/  
> https://prinxlyart.tumblr.com/  
> go give them a like and follow and I hope you all enjoy!

The beams of light shining through the window pierced through the dusty air, small dust motes waltzing between the sunbeams and the shelves of the shop. Luz had dragged Willow to the local thrift store, Eda grumbling about treacherous kids on the way out, in order to try to find a few good deals and maybe something that could help Luz with her glyphs. 

A rustling from off to the side made Willow smile as she turned and saw Luz’s feet sticking out of a pile of junk, muffled noises coming from her as she tossed choice items out of the pile. A pink blur flew out of the pile and hit the side of Willow’s head, causing her to make a startled squeak as she grabbed it. 

Pulling the object away from her face she felt herself smile softly as she saw what it was. A pink, worn, almost threadbare Otabin stuffed animal stared back at her. It was missing one eye, and the sewing needle that was attached to his paw was dangling by a thread, but the sight of the character made nostalgia well in Willow’s chest. 

Amity loved that book, and she would always read it out loud to Willow when they were kids, making sure to give all the characters voices; her eyes sparkling as she read. Willow could still catch a glimpse of that on occasion; sometimes Amity would smile and her eyes would sparkle and shine and Willow could feel something grip her heart as it beat faster. 

Ever since they had repaired their friendship Willow was able to see that look more; at Grom, with a high test score, even the one time that she had seen Amity reading to kids in the library. Each time she wanted to run over and wrap Amity up in a hug, tell her that everything was okay and that she was so proud of her for trying to do better, and that…

Willow’s smile fell slightly as she hugged the stuffed rabbit; how did you tell your former best friend that you had a crush on them? 

“What do you have there?” Luz popped her head out of the pile of junk, a dusty skull perched sideways on her head. Willow blushed slightly as Luz’s smile broadened, a knowing look to her eyes. “Is that Otabin?” 

“How do you know about Otabin? Is that in the human world too?” Willow tilted her head curiously. Luz flinched slightly, Willow taking a small step forward to try to comfort her. Ever since the disastrous field trip Luz had spent almost every spare moment searching for a way back home; Eda helping when she could along with Gus, Willow, and Amity, all of them trying to do what they could to get Luz a way home. 

“No,” Luz’s face relaxed into a smile, “I saw Amity reading it to kids at the library. But then we might have been chased by a monstrous Otabin through the library and we almost got sewn into a book before we defeated it with the power of friendship.” Luz rambled, Willow biting her lip with a worried look on her face. 

Giant demons, close calls with the Emperor, bounty hunters; everything around Luz seemed to just be, so dangerous. “I’m glad you two are alright.” Willow felt her stomach sink slightly; everything had moved so fast lately and any thought of her friends getting hurt, getting taken from her, made her feel like her heart was being yanked out from her chest. 

“Hey,” Luz shook the junk off herself, placing a hand on Willow’s shoulder, “Everything okay.” Willow smiled slightly and nodded, Luz looking back and forth from the Otabin plush that Willow was clutching and her small smile. 

“Are you thinking about Amity?” Luz grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Willow blushed, burying her head in her arms as she grumbled. 

Why did she have to tell Luz about her silly crush? 

Ever since she let slip how sweet she thought it was that Amity was trying so hard, and how excited she was that Amity was starting to hang out with them again; Luz had been trying to subtly push them together. 

Subtly as in running out of the room every time the three of them were alone, yelling excuses about needing to go help Eda do potion deliveries with a big grin on her face. 

Amity, as sweet as she was, never questioned it; or simply thought that Eda was working Luz to the bone, Willow was unsure. She had almost forgotten all the things that made Amity’s tells. So many of them had been pushed down and lost to her parents. 

Each time she saw the start of Amity’s crooked smile as her ears twitched Willow could see her strain to keep her hands from twitching in excitement. Nostalgia mixed with fresh feelings of admiration and how pretty Amity looked with her hair up and practicing her casting in the soft dim light of the Owl House. 

Willow buried her head further into the Otabin plush, almost letting out a small scream as she felt her ears grow warm and start to twitch. 

“You know,” Luz’s teasing tone died down, pulling Willow into a side hug, “You can give Amity that plush. I am sure that she would really like it.” 

“You think?” Willow mumbled, pulling her head out from hiding.

“Totally!” Luz spun away, dramatically waving her hands. “She really liked the book and the character, and she would think you were totally sweet to remember, and then she will realize how pretty you are, and then you two will become super cool witch girlfriends forever!” 

Willow’s head fell back into the stuffed rabbit with a loud thump as she hid the blush on her cheeks, her ears rapidly twitching as she felt nervousness and giddy excitement blend together and churn in her gut. 

“M- Maybe not tha- that fast Luz.” Willow hissed out, ignoring the fact that she felt bright yellow flowers bloom under her feet, pushing up the floorboards as she tried to force her emotions back down. 

“B- but, what if she says no? Or just, thinks its a friend thing? Or-”

“You will never know if you don’t try.” Luz said, pausing a moment. “Or at least that is what Eda told me when I said that the refrigerator was beyond saving. The horrors I witnessed that day.” Luz shivered, Willow’s lips twitching up into a grin. 

If everything went poorly she could play it off as trying to repair their friendship, and if it went well? Did she even want to go into this getting ready to lie? Willow chewed on her lip, taking a big breath in before turning to Luz and giving a small nod as Luz’s eyes lit up in joy. 

“She has reading at the library and she gets off soon, go go.” Luz bounced on her feet, gently pushing Willow out the door as Willow laughed. 

“Hey! You gotta pay for that kid!” the gruff voice of the shop owner echoed after, Luz yelping in surprise and calling back into the shop. 

“Okay! One second!” She turned back to Willow. “You got this, now I gotta go pay because Eda told me that she won’t pay bail and I don’t want her to have to break into and out of prison.” Willow raised one eyebrow as Luz rubbed her neck. “Not twice this week at least.” 

Willow giggled, Luz giving her a quick hug before darting back into the shop, rooting around in her bag for some snails. Willow turned, looking at the spire of the library that reached above the surrounding buildings. 

She took a step forward, letting her feet carry herself towards the library as she tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. 

* * *

The soft round of laughter from the children in front of her made Amity smile, flipping to the next page of the book as she continued to read to the group. The usual group of young witches had come in for Amity’s reading time that week, all of them demanding to hear Otabin’s story again; not that Amity was going to complain about reading her favorite book. 

“And so Otabin, surrounded by friends, bound a book of friendship, the end.” Amity closed the book to a round of cheers, a soft smile on her face. 

A thought rose to the front of her mind; - _Willow used to love reading this with me._ \- Amity might have read it too many times but Willow always had the best reactions, always reacting to Amity’s narration and grabbing her arm whenever Otabin’s friends got into trouble, and cheering when Otabin eventually saved the day. 

She cleaned up and said goodbye to her reading club, her mind still half lost in thought. She flipped through the libraries copy of Otabin, missing her own copy that was locked in her keepsake box at home. It was the opposite of the clean pristine copy that the library had, her own scattered with small drawings that she and Willow had made in the margins, and binding so far worn down that she had to cast a spell on it just to make sure it held its shape and the pages didn’t fall out. 

When she was forced to push Willow away she poured over the book for days, crying over the pictures that the two of them drew together before she eventually put the book away for good. She only pulled it out a few weeks ago, when she had finally started to make amends to Willow, and gently traced each of the marks left upon the book. With that came the return of _something_ bubbling in her gut, a warm feeling that spread across her face and ears whenever she saw Willow laugh, or cast a powerful spell, or smile, or do anything really. 

She put her hands on the side of her head, feeling her treacherous ears twitch as she thought about Willow. She was just… Amity sighed, trying to go back to shelving the last few books. Willow was so wonderful, and sweet and kind, and Amity had so much more to do before she could consider trying to ask her if she maybe wanted to go out together as more than the tepid friendship that was slowly being built between them. 

It wasn’t surprising to her that she had fallen for Willow so fast; Willow was always there for her when she was younger, and easing back into that friendship felt like something was slotted perfectly back where it belonged. 

Letting out a sigh she placed the book back onto the shelve and turned around to leave, stumbling a bit as she saw Willow standing in the room, scuffing her feet on the ground. 

“Willow! Hi!” Amity yelped, a loud shushing coming from the librarians desk, causing Amity to flinch. “I mean hi.” She blushed in embarrassment, wringing her hands behind her back. 

“Hey Ami.” Willow smiled, Amity feeling her heart jump. Willow had her hands behind her back, a soft smile on her face that made Amity’s mouth feel dry. 

“Wha- What are you doing here? Are you looking for a book? I mean of course you are it’s a library. I can help, I memorized the entire hexidecimal system last week so I can find anything you need.” Amity clamped her mouth shut, the blush spreading to her ears as she realized that she was rambling. 

Willow giggled, a small blush spreading on her face. “You finally finished memorizing that? I know you wanted to before so you could find all the books faster.” Amity nodded frantically, Willow feeling the tension fall from her shoulders. This was Amity, her oldest friend, even if there was this years of distance between them, it was still her. 

“-nd I could show you the secret room that I found, and I don’t know if Luz told you about Azura. It’s a really nice series and I have the voices down I can-” Amity stopped rambling as Willow stepped closer, a nervous twitching smile on her face. 

“I would like that.” Willow smiled, taking a breath before pushing the stuffed Otabin toward Amity. “I got you this.” She squeezed her eyes shut, her stomach turning, hesitant to see Amity’s reaction. There was nothing but silence, Willow cracking one eye open as she saw Amity standing there stunned. The only sign of movement the rapid twitching of her ears and the flapping of her hands against her thighs. 

“For me?” Amity muttered, her voice shocked. Willow nodded, clearing her throat as she stepped closer and pushed the stuffed rabbit into Amity’s arms, the witch instinctively clutching onto it. 

“I,” Willow grabbed a hold of the small confidence welling inside her and pushed forward. “I really like you Ami, you are kind and really smart, and the more time that we spend together the more I want to be something maybe more than friends.” Willow stuttered over the last part of her words, watching as Amity’s whole face turned a deep shade of red. 

“Really?” Amity squeaked out, Willow nodding as she looked down, scuffing her feet on the worn carpet of the library. 

“I really like you too.” Amity mumbled out. “I mean of course I do you are such a strong witch, and so kind, and sweet, and you gave me another chance and I never want to do anything to hurt you and I am rambling but yes I want to be your girlfriend.” A slight moment of silence as both girls turned their heads away, “If you want to.” 

“Yeah.” Willow, offered her hand out, Amity slipping her hand into Willow’s warm grasp as the other clutched tighter to Otabin. Willow interlaced their fingers, causing Amity to bury her head into the stuffed animal, her ears twitching wildly as Willow felt a warm feeling rise in her chest, a bubbling giggle coming from her. 

They stood next to each other, hands interlocked as a few moments passed, the silence turning comfortable as Amity gradually shuffled closer to Willow, both of their arms touching. 

“What’s this you said about a secret library room?” Willow asked in a hushed voice, giving Amity’s hand a squeeze. 

Amity’s lips twitched upward, a glimmer in her eye as she whispered conspiratorially. “It’s my secret hideout, come on I will show you.” She pulled Willow’s hand, Willow managing to grab a copy of Otabin’s book before Amity pulled her through the book stacks. 

Willow’s eyes were drawn to where Amity’s hand was held in hers, the smile unable to leave her face. She gave Amity’s hand a squeeze, the witch looking back at her as a wide smile stretched across her face. This, this was where she belonged, with Amity, running through a library, on their way to curl up and read a book; Amity would do the voices, and Willow would make sure to chime in at all the right moments. 

It was as comfortable as anything in life had ever been, and Willow gripped Amity’s hand harder, not intending to let go any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed, I know I had a lot of fun writing these two and am excited to do even more with them.   
> they are just so so sweet.  
> I hope you all enjoyed and have a wonderful day!


End file.
